Moe Regional Wrestling 1987
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: THIS is my Lethal Leap Year story! Moe Ninja Girls once again crosses over with WWE. In a parody of "Southpaw Regional Wrestling", dating back to summer of 1987, The Bookie Miss Mackelroy has bought the company, and it's up to Sue Derek, the Women's Champion, to win it back, in a Best-of-5 series! Featuring characters from various animes. Hosted by The New Day. Rated T.
1. Pre-Show

The New Day were sitting in the couch, having popcorn, after watching many classic matches from the old days.

(Xavier Woods): Oh, man, those WWE fanfics were SOOOOO good!

(Kofi Kingston): Yeah, some of my favorites, right here.

(Big E): Oh man, I forgot! Y'all wait right here. I've got something to show you!

He zips off, as Kofi & Xavier were concerned. Big E returned, with a huge Television, a VCR, and a VHS tape. They were excited, as Big E held the tape up, and blew dust off the tape, hitting the others with dust in their eyes.

(Kofi): OH, GAWD!

(Xavier): AAAH!

(Kofi): Why did you do that?

(Xavier): Gawd!

(Big E): I've been wanting to show you all, for quite some time! Ooooh!

(Kofi): BRO! Who even has a VHS player, anymore, man?

(Big E): So, you remember how wrestling used to be divided up into territories?

(Xavier): We are aware…

(Big E): Well, there aren't many of these left. This one here's a _**GEM!**_

(Kofi): You piqued my interest. Let's hear it.

Big E put the tape in, as he explained, "So, have you ever heard of _Southpaw Regional Wrestling?_"

Kofi agreed, as Xavier asked, "I'm not going to watch Mr. Mackleroy, right?" Kofi added, "_Mack-el-roy?_"

Big E replied, "Well, _Moe Ninja Girls _did it again! _Another _Wrestling Fanfic, only… _They_ unearthed a lost tape from a wrestling promotion from 1987 – _Moe Regional Wrestling! _And this right here is their main _Women's Division_!"

The New Day sits down, as they watched the following fic, circa 1987.

* * *

_**Miz-K Productions presents:**_

* * *

A girl narrated, as silhouettes of different women are shown, "_Tonight, on Moe Regional Wrestling! Ms. Mackelroy The Bookie reveals the FATE of our beloved company, as we tune in to a Best-of-5 Series, where the fate of our promotion is decided! What does the evil and dastardly Ms. Mackelroy have in store for our superstars in the Women's Division? Find out, right now!_"

* * *

_**Moe Regional Wrestling**_

* * *

A girl in brown hair _(played by Cy Tokakushi),_ wearing her orange summer clothes, was sitting in the chair, near the announcer's table. "Hello again, wrestling fans! It's good to be back here in _Moe Regional Wrestling! _I'm the ever spunky and robotic _Anna B. Ionica, _filling in for Lan Catamaran, who's on assignment in Utica, New York, returning after over six long months as a news anchor. We're pleased to welcome you to another huge installment of _Moe Regional Wrestling! _And what grim news to tell you is that … _The Bookie, Ms. Mackelroy, _has become the NEW owner of _Moe Regional Wrestling, _after our recent event, _Lethal Leap Year_, was permanently cancelled, because… it's 1987, and there was no leap year. BUT, as long as Moe Regional Wrestling continues to shine, we're going to have _Lethal Leap Year_, coming Feb. 29th, 1988. … … …provided that, uh, Moe Regional Wrestling is still running.  
Speaking of, we take you to our backstage correspondent, Lynn Bobski, standing by with the NEW owner of _Moe Regional Wrestling_, Ms. Mackelroy."

Lynn Bobski _(played by Mari Hanao),_ a woman in a blue suit, long blonde hair done in a ponytail, and huge breasts, was holding a microphone towards a girl in a gray business suit _(played by Yamabuki Suou),_ long dark blue hair in twin tails, and a fake mustache on. Lynn said, "Well, Anna, a dark day in _Moe Regional Wrestling_, The Bookie Ms. Mackelroy, the new owner of _Moe Regional_, has bought some time to-."

She stopped Lynn, "That'll do. You're done." She takes the mic and called, "That's right! I, Ms. Mackelroy, along with my silent business partner, have already own the rights to this podunk promotion! We're going to turn this stupid little rassling ring into a petting zoo! NO! I was thinking along the lines of a maid café, filled to the brim with sexy French Maid outfits, and with it, the maids' masters will be _bodyslammed _with so much _lewd _positions! IT'S ABSOLUTE PARADISE! AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Lynn replied, "Ms. Mackelroy, I believe that is a huge dream, coming from someone who has the skill and wherewithal of turning this 2-star promotion into a Maid Café! But for others in the Women's Division, a pure nightmare!"

Mackelroy smirked, "Yes, I believe that it's a pure nightmare. But to me, it's pure bliss. Tonight, Lynn Bobski, is _Moe Regional Wrestling's FINAL SHOW!"_

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T, YOU MERCIFUL LECHER!" A woman in black hair, wearing a black business suit, walked in, as she fluffed her hair, "You're not touching this promotion at all!"

Lynn cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a guest! She is the _Moe Regional Wrestling Women's Champion, _Sue Derek!"

Sue Derek _(played by Enju Saion-Ji)_ called out, "You won't kill this promotion, you AND your silent partner! Because I have here the ownership documents of the promotion, and it's all legalized in black and white. HOWEVER! There's more. You see, you didn't read the fine print, didn't you, Ms. Mackelroy? It states that if the superstars who _oppose _your leadership can defeat the superstars who _supports _it, then control of said promotion reverts to them! In other words, _you're _going to wrestling for the promotion! YOU, DEAR MACKELROY, OWN **NOTHING!** AND LIKE IT!"

Mackelroy snarled, "Damn! I knew I should've read the fine print, more clearly. Alright, fine! I accept your challenge! Your pathetic Women's Division is the heart and soul of _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and I promise, I will make you suffer! You see, I have picked the finest and supple women to recruit to my beck and whim, for the right amount. YOU, Little Tsunderek, have NO ONE!"

Enju barked, "Oh, I h-h-have some allies! I, uh, didn't have time to look! N-N-Not that it matters to _you_, you perverted weasel!" She blushed, as she snarled, "But don't think that you've won yet. We'll settle this in a Best-of-Five Series of Matches! First team with three victories, wins it all!"

"You got a deal!" Mackelroy giggled, adjusting her mustache, "Moe Regional Wrestling meets its end, TONIGHT!"

They shook hands, as Lynn called, "Anna, the deal has been signed, I believe that Ms. Mackelroy and Sue Derek have made the deal! A Best-of-Five series of matches, and the first person with _three _matches wins the promotion rights; if Ms. Mackelroy wins, then we're all out of a job, or who knows, maybe we'll head over to NWA or WWF, if they allow us to. Uh, these two have not stopped glaring at each other, it's total bedlam, in silence and intimidation, uh, Anna, back to you in the studio!"

Anna said, as she was adjusting her papers, "Well, it's safe to say that Sue Derek, our _Moe Regional Women's Champion_, has wanted to get her hands on Ms. Mackelroy, for a very long time coming. Naturally, this may set up the first of five matches, pitting Sue Derek's heroes and Ms. Mackelroy's hired goons. The fate of this wonderful _renegade _wrestling promotion is on the line.  
And in other news, since the cancellation of _Lethal Leap Year, _Big Bertha _(played by Setsuna Tojo) _is looking to get her farm back from Ms. Mackelroy, against this _monster _from beneath the Hornet's nest, a beast of a busty persona, and bee-utiful to the eyes, _The Bee Creature! _They will settle the score, _next week, _as Big Bertha wants retribution from Ms. Mackelroy the Bookie, for buying off her farm from under her. I believe, uh, we have Big Bertha standing by, with an exclusive interview."

* * *

A girl in long black hair, wearing denim overalls and a straw hat, was kneeling to the ground, "Mackelroy-dono, I promise you, I've waited months to get my farm back, because my chickens are unhappy without the green grass! As I said to you, Miss Mackelroy, I'm not afraid of you _or _your Bee Creature! I will do this, not just for my family and the chickens, but for the USA, and _all _of the Southern Countries!"

* * *

Anna continued, "More news followed, related to the cancelled _Lethal Leap Year_, Lex Ferbson _(played by Elly Fuma), _has gone missing, after continuous assaults from her former best friend and partner, Jad2Badd _(played by Kurenai Kato), _resulting in breaking her left arm, badly crippled, and severely blinded in both eyes. We have reports that, in 1988's _Lethal Leap Year, _we _will _have Jad2Badd and Lex Ferbson in a huge street fight, where anything goes. That is, of course, if Lex Ferbson even make it to the event.  
AHEM! And, we have received breaking news that Sue Derek has hand-picked her team, as she will introduce them to our fans, on all access television. Let's go down to the locker room, and meet with Sue Derek."

* * *

Sue Derek said, as she was with four women, "Ms. Mackelroy, allow me to meet you, my enforcers. You see, while you are fighting for our promotion, I have friends alongside me. Meet me friends. White-Out Doe."

A girl in long white hair, dressed in all-white, but with black gloves _(played by Kyoko Kirigiri), _"I'm known across the district as _White-Out Doe_. When I pin my opponents on the mat, I rub them out, and leave them in a blank slate."

Sue Derek smirked, "See, Ms. Mackelroy, Doe here is a powerhouse in the ring. You got no one on your side, including what you and your silent partner are-."

Ticking sounds are made, as two girls with no faces appeared, in pink and green attires. The girl in pink hair was wearing green and pink shirt and tights, with her huge breasts showing most of her cleavage. A girl in green hair, done in long pigtails, was in a one-piece outfit. The girl in green (_played by Hatsune Miku a.k.a. Anode)_ hissed, "Ms. Mackelroy, we are. Tik. Tok. Clockwork Dolls. Sue Derek wind us up, and our alarms are set. I, Tik, and my sister, Tok, will be giving you a message to your hasty minions. The springs in our clocks are starting to wind down, as your end has come."

Tik pulled out a pocket watch from Tok's cleavage. Tok _(played by Megurine Luka a.k.a. Cathode)_ whispered, "Your time. Is. Up. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

Tik and Tok whisper, as Sue Derek said, "See, Ms. Mackelroy? I have friends! And there's more where that came from! Game on, Bookie! _Moe Regional Wrestling _will be saved!"

* * *

Ms. Mackelroy smirked, "Sue Derek, oh, you think that you got your posse coming to your aide? Well, let me introduce you to my _posse_! You see, there are some things money _can't _buy. And what I bought, Sue Derek, are the toughest, vicious, and most sexiest warriors that I can find!"

A shadowy figure appeared, alongside a girl in pink hair, wearing a pink and black outfit _(played by Myu Momochi/Dark Myu),_ was shaking timidly, "M-M-My name is Jack-Lynn Hyde. I look f-f-forward to fighting you."

Two women, one in pink hair _(played by Haruko Haruhara) _and one in black hair _(played by Ayame Kajou)_ were dressed in leather jackets, and with white sports bras and denim jeans on.

"Know who we are?" The woman in pink said, "I'm Brit, and this is Criss. We're the Road Killers!"

Criss said, "_Road Warriors _was already taken, so we chose that. We have short names that one day two sexy pop tarts will be born, wearing _Mouse Ears_!" She blew a raspberry, as Brit cackled, "We're gonna maim you, Clockwork Dolls! We're dismantle you, just like a real clock!"

Criss smiled, "And we're gonna unwind your spring, and use it for our own set of jewelry! Brit hear wants to dismantle you two, just to remove those faceless kissers of yours!"

Brit giggled, "I wanna crack one open, like at the forehead! BY GAWD! I hope they make an anime of it, soon!"

Ms. Mackelroy cheered, "SUE DEREK! I have plenty more. All they have to do is join me. And together – _Moe Regional Wrestling _will be _**NO MORE! **_BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH! If I have a change of heart, I shall _spare _this podunk promotion. But, in return, you must surrender the Women's Championship. My team wins, not only _Moe Regional Wrestling _is finished, but you will also _lose _the title… TO ME!"

They all cackled, as Ms. Mackelroy's plan has begun.

* * *

Anna cried, "ZOUNDS! AND ZOINKS! And maybe a little JINKIES, too! Ms. Mackelroy ups the ante, as not only the fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling _is on the line, but also, Sue Derek's Women's Title will be on the line. If she loses, Ms. Mackelroy becomes the, if any, _final _Women's Champion. Sue Derek has the robotically strange duo, The Clockwork Dolls, and the literal bright white warrior, White-Out Doe, while Ms. Mackelroy has her mysterious silent business partner, the viciously sexy Road Killers, and the timid Jack-Lynn Hyde. Who else will be joining each side, as the battle lines are drawn? Our Best-of-Five Series begins, after this commercial break!"

* * *

A picture of a lanky man in a big pink nose, wearing purple overalls, narrated, as his picture was shown on the background, next to a local ramen place.

(_Waluigi Paid-Impersonator_): "WAAAAAAAA! Attention, _Moe Regional Losers! _Come to our annual _Eat-n-Greet _at _Ninja Fire Ramen_, and meet all of your favorite _Moe Regional WAA-slers_, as they dine on WAA-men, and offer autographs (maybe, if you asked them nicely). Come on down and tell them that WAAAA-Luigi sent you! WAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

* * *

Anna continued, "So, the matches are all set! Sue Derek and Ms. Mackelroy have already drawn the battle lines, and prepared for the Best-of-Five series. When we come back, we will have the first of five matches. Our opening contest will be _White-Out Jane Doe _going toe-to-toe with the timidly _Jack-Lynn Hyde_. But, for White-Out Doe, she's due for a huge surprise, as Jack-Lynn Hyde has been impressive in the ring, since her debut, and many of the _Moe Regional Wrestling_ fans are witnessing this cute girl, showing off a dark secret; so dark that we cannot have words to say about it. And then, after this match, we will have tag team action, pitting The Clockwork Dolls taking on The Road Killers. That's just TWO matches, in this Best-of-Five series, and many more! What sort of surprises await in this five-match showdown, in what could be the final time we are in _Moe Regional Wrestling_? All that and more, as we will take you down to the _Mizaki West Track and Field Centre _for our opening match!"

* * *

A crowd of boys and girls cheer on, as Jack-Lynn Hyde slowly walks to the ring, in the middle of the park, out in dusk.

(Announcer): The following contest is a Best-of-Five series match! Introducing first, representing Ms. Mackelroy The Bookie, from somewhere she'd rather not explain… Jack-Lynn Hyde!

(Muddy Waters; _Aoi Asahina_): Good evening, everyone, this is _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and what could be our final show! I'm Muddy Waters, joined by the furry and drunk, Chet Cheddercheese.

(Chet Cheddercheese; _Mashiro_): Huh? Uhhhh, hi.

(Muddy Waters): And we're kicking things off with Ms. Mackelroy's hired goon, the devious and cowardly Jack-Lynn Hyde-!

(Ms. Mackelroy): And stop right there! I'll be joining you two ladies, as I bear witness _Moe Regional Wrestling's _final episode, thanks to the devilish Hyde!

Jack-Lynn Hyde waves to the crowd, as Muddy continued, "Ms. Mackelroy, I understand that you chose the meekly Jack-Lynn Hyde to go first. Why choose someone like her?"

Mackelroy said, "Because, this girl, with such huge breasts, has a dark secret, and we all know what that is. She, of course, will flank the first match, and then, my army will decimate them, one-by-one!"

Muddy said, "I believe we are aware of the girl in the ring, but what awaits her opponent tonight? Does White-Out Doe not expect something behind this dark secret?"

Mackelroy replied, "It's simple, yes. I know it, they know it, you know it, but White-Out Doe _**doesn't!**_"

Muddy smiled, "Well, this'll be a match to remember! Remember, three wins decide the fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling! _And here comes _White-Out Doe_!"

(Announcer): Her opponent, representing _Moe Regional Wrestling, _from the Snowy Mountains of Fuji… White-Out Jane Doe!

Muddy said, "White-Out Doe, a fan favorite in _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and a supporter to Sue Derek! White-Out Doe's spare time includes _classified _hobbies. Even _we _have no clue what they are, do we, Chet?"

Chet muttered, "I dunno wut yew mean. White-Out is bright."

Mackelroy huffed, "White-Out Doe, she is all-white, but soon, once Jack-Lynn Hyde is finished with her, she'll be all BLACK and BLUE!"

Doe and Hyde stare down, as Hyde shivers. Muddy called, "Folks, the first match is about to begin! White-Out Doe versus Jack-Lynn Hyde – Round 1 begins! Live, and next!"

* * *

_**We'll be right back!**_


	2. White-Out Doe vs Jack-Lynn Hyde

_**Match #1 – White-Out Doe (Kyoko Kirigiri) vs. Jack-Lynn Hyde (Myu Momochi)**_

* * *

Muddy waters announced, as both girls were in the ring, "Welcome back to _Moe Regional Wrestling! _Muddy Waters, alongside Chet Cheddercheese, and joining us ringside is the _de facto _owner of Moe Regional, Ms. Mackelroy. Tonight, the fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling_ is on the line, as we start a Best-of-5 series, kicking off with Sue Derek's White-Out Doe taking on the frail Jack-Lynn Hyde."

Mackelroy smirked, "That's right. The fate of your pathetic promotion is at hands! My Jack-Lynn Hyde will wipe out the White-Out Doe!"

Hyde grabs Doe in a headlock, as the bell rang. She twisted her neck, but Doe was able to push her down to the ropes. She bounced back and was thrown to the mat, with a backdrop. Doe grabs Hyde in a grapple, and picks her up in a Fireman's Carry. Doe slams her down with a slam, and then a knee drop to the gut.

"And White-Out Doe starts with a tremendous offensive streak!"  
"Just luck! Jack-Lynn's not used to taking slams to the canvas."

Doe slams down a leg drop, but Hyde avoids it, and lands a DDT to Doe. Hyde goes for the early pinfall, but gets a 1-count.

"Almost a one count. There's a reason why White-Out Doe is a fan favorite in Moe Regional Wrestling!"  
"Meh. Which one's the white girl?"  
"I believe that's White-Out Doe, over there, Chet."

Hyde grabs her in an armbar, and started to stretch, but Doe manages to break free and delivers a huge suplex to the ground. Hyde rolls away, and moans in pain. Doe waves to the crowd, as she adjusts her black gloves.

"And it looks like Jack-Lynn Hyde is running on fumes!"  
"It's only a matter of time, ladies."

Hyde rolled back to the ring and Doe lands a chokeslam to Hyde. Doe pins her, "1! 2!" but she kicks out at two. Hyde leaps up and chokes Doe into the corner, as the referee counts to five.

"YES! There's the Hyde Experience! She's at her breaking point!"  
"Ms. Mackelroy, we have seen her go wild and feral, but is this the day that she appears?"  
"Muddy, she never lost a match, as her feral side. Once she goes into her split personality, she goes for the kill!"  
"But killing is against the rules in pro wrestling!"  
"One of these days, video games will make a blood and guts fighting game!"  
"Uh, I'm not sure if that will happen."  
"Oh, don't you worry. Jack-Lynn is about to go for _**MORTAL COMBAT! **_AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Hyde slams Doe's head onto the mat, as the referee continues to count. She let go, after 4, and then roars in anger. She grabbed her by the legs and performed a Boston Crab.

"There it is! Jack-Lynn Hyde's Boston Crab!"  
"Crab? Mmmm… crabcakes."

Doe reaches for the ropes, as Hyde lets go. She waves to the downed opponent and lands a swift kick to the skull. Hyde then proceeds with a barrage of kicks, followed by a huge Fisherman's Suplex.

"OH! Fisherman's Buster!"  
"YES! BEAT HER, HYDE!"  
"1! 2! 3! NO! It's not over!"

Hyde pins Doe, but Doe kicks out at two.

"Come on, Jack-Lynn! Be my Myu-Myu!"  
"Uh, what?"

Hyde locks Doe in with a headlock, and Doe tries to break out, but she leaps over and lands a huge slam to the mat. Doe climbs the turnbuckle, as Hyde was getting up. She jumped and flew towards Hyde, landing a severe crossbody, landing on Hyde's back. But Hyde flips over for the pin. Doe kicks out at two, as Hyde was foaming at the mouth.

"Muddy, I believe that it's time!"  
"The foam inside this timid little hellion means one thing, her breaking point is about to reach its tipping point!"

Hyde roared, and locked Doe's legs, only for Doe to counter and slap Hyde on the chest with a chop. The crowd goes "WOO!" as Doe chops Hyde again. Hyde gets up, and seethes, bulging her huge breasts towards Doe. Doe chops Hyde again, and again, and again!

"Uh-oh! You wouldn't like her when she's angry! Doe, run!"  
"MAKE HER SUFFER, DOE! PUNISH THAT LITTLE GIRL! MAKE HER UNLEASH THE BEAST INSIDE!"

Doe throws Hyde in an Irish Whip, and rebounds to a dropkick. Hyde rolls out of the ring, and she remains downed, seething and moaning in anger. Hyde hollered, as she was pinned down, "Enough! Enough! THAT! IS! **ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"**

Muddy cried, "OH, NO! WHITE-OUT DOE HAS DONE IT!"

Mackelroy yelled, "YES! Jack-Lynn Hyde is no more, once again!"

She emerged from the apron, in a revealing black attire, bigger breasts, and longer pink hair. She held up a purple whip and called, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I'm free! I'm FREE! AAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

She ran back inside the ring, and started to whip at White-Out Doe.

"OH! Jack-Lynn Hyde is whipping White-Out Doe with her trademark whip! Ref, disqualify her!"  
"HAH! Didn't she read the fine print? NO disqualifications! We must have a winner, and the winner is her! Jack-Lynn Hyde-, NO! She has become her alter-ego – _**Carrie Black!**_"  
"Carrie Black! I shudder to think she'd return to a Moe Regional Ring, again! Jack-Lynn Hyde's alter-ego!"

Carrie snickered, as she whipped on Doe. Doe grabs the whip, covered in welts, and pulled Carrie in. But Carrie grabs Doe in a belly-to-belly and lands onto the mat. She covers Doe, but Doe kicks out. Doe throws her to the corner and places her leg onto her neck, choking her. Carrie lets go, and Doe falls to the canvas. Carrie uses her whip and strikes down on the back of Doe. Carrie calls Doe to submit, but she was already pinned down. Carrie lifts her up in a powerbomb position, and drops Doe onto her knees, right on the back.

"OHHHHHH! Black hits the Powerbomb Backbreaker! It looks like she's about to set it up for White-Out!"

Carrie grabs Doe in a Pump Handle position, and prepares her finishing move. She lifts White-Out Doe high, and grabs White-Out Doe with a huge backbreaker onto the spine, with her right knee.

"OHHHHHH! The impaling _BlackBreaker! _She broke the Doe!"  
"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YES! TAKE THAT, SUE DEREK!"

Carrie covers Doe, but she kicked out, before the 3-count.

"1! 2! NO! OHHHHH!"  
"What? WHAT? Carrie Black's BlackBreaker! It's invincible! NO ONE kicks out of the BlackBreaker!"  
"Well, I believe that White-Out Doe has somehow felt resistance, because she's literally white and pure! Uh, no offense, Chet."  
"Whatever."

Carrie lifts Doe up and snarled, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"And now, Carrie Black is about to set it up again! Don't tell me that she's going to reinjure White-Out Doe!"

She lifts her up for the BlackBreaker again, but White-Out Doe rolls up for a school boy pin, but Carrie kicks out. Carrie grabs her whip, but Doe kicks it off her hands, and stomps her foot.

"NO! CARRIE, GO! STRIKE HER!"

Doe lands a swift kick to the chest, and then a spinning roundhouse to her skull.

"THE WHITE-OUT! The modified spinning kick! White-Out Jane Doe's amazing signature finisher! And this sets up her finisher!" Muddy cheered, as White-Out Doe climbed to the top rope, "White-Out connected, and that sets up her finishing move!"

Doe leaps up, but Carrie avoids the leap, and lands a spear to the stomach. Carrie covers her, but she breaks out, and locked in an armbar. Doe reaches for the rope, but Carrie breaks out, and flung Doe into the corner. Carrie roared, as she pointed at the downed Doe, who is badly hurt. She lifts her up to the top turnbuckle, and prepares a huge superplex. But Doe fought off with some punches and Carrie falls to the ground.

"She's at the Drop Point!" Muddy yelled, "Doe leaps high!"

Doe lands a beautiful Swan Dive Senton onto Carrie. Muddy roared, "YES! A BEAUTIFUL WHITE SWAN!"

The referee counted, "1! 2! 3! Pin fall, it's over!"

**DING! DING! DING!**

The announcer called, as the crowd went wild, "Here is your winner, White-Out Jane Doe!"

Muddy cried, "And Jane Doe did the unthinkable! Carrie Black, uh, Jack-Lynn Hyde, or whatever, is beaten! Carrie Black is undefeated, when Jack-Lynn transforms, but it seems White-Out Doe found a way to shine on her eclipse!"

Mackelroy growled, "This isn't over. Sue Derek has one win, but the night's not over. Just you wait! Right makes might, and light makes me sick!"

Muddy Waters smirked, "Oh, I'm so scared! Anyways, Sue Derek is up 1 to 0, as we get set for our tag team match, The Clockwork Dolls vs. The Road Killers! Right now, let's head back to Anna B. Ionica, for a replay analysis. Anna?"

* * *

Anna said in the booth, "A beautiful end to a dark girl that was once a meek girl, but when you make her angry, she becomes Carrie Black, the vicious lady of _Moe Regional Wrestling_. But in the end, after the beautiful White Swan finisher, White-Out Jane Doe proves once and for all that the forces of evil cannot escape the light of White-Out Doe. Sue Derek is up, 1 to nothing in this Best-of-5 series, as her Clockwork Dolls are next at bat, against two bad girls of the big city, Brit & Criss, the Road Killers. And yes, they're on the hunt for the _Moe Regional Wrestling Tag Team Championship_, as the titles are currently vacated, after former champions, _The Surfer Girls_, forced to relinquished the titles, after losing their buzz, hitting the waves. This is similar to how The Butchers (_Dry Rub Doug and Frantic Frank_) relinquished _their _tag titles, last year, due to an E. Coli outbreak. The Clockwork Dolls are eyeing for those titles, as well, as they are close to being the #1 contenders, however, we may determine in a future tournament (in the event _Moe Regional Wrestling_ doesn't fold, tonight)."

She cleared her throat, as she explained, "Well, as you know, we are standing by with Sue Derek, as she is announcing her next opponent to join in on the crusade to _Save Moe Regional Wrestling! _Standing by, is our own, Lynn Bobski."

Lynn said to Sue, "Sue Derek, you're up 1-nil, as Match #2 is about to be underway. And I believe that you've chosen your next opponent for the next match, following the tag match! Excitement is filled, as_ Moe Regional Wrestling_ is about to be saved!"

Sue said, "Right, as you know, my loving boyfriend, John Doe (_played by Kazuki Araya_), the longest reigning _Moe Regional Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion_, is watching over me, as I, Sue Derek, am going to flatten Ms. Mackelroy's plans! We're up 1-0, and I brought myself a prospect! Lynn Bobski, let me introduce you to the _Oldest Moe Regional Wrestling Superstar, Kari Kamikaze!"_

A small woman in long gray hair, dressed in purple tights (_played by Kikuko Hattori_), appears to the stage. Lynn cheered, "OH, goody! Kari Kamikaze, welcome back to _Moe Regional Wrestling_! The first-ever geriatric superstar to enter the promotion, at the age of over 80 years old! Moolah, Richter, and all the other female stars from overseas are kicking themselves, seeing the old fossil fight!"

Kari cackled, "I waited so long, since _Showdown at the Swamp, _to find me a challenge, and lo and behold, the Women's Division is stronger than ever! Whatever Ms. Mackelroy has for me, bring it! I'm going to lay to waste the little brats that want to take me on! You durn Bookie get off my division, because I'm beating the piss out of my opponent! Now, who's my opponent?"

Lynn smiled, "I understand that you're ornery as ever, in fact, you will be facing one of Ms. Mackelroy's hand-picked opponents. In fact, let's go to Ms. Mackelroy, and learn who your opponent is!"

Ms. Mackelroy holds up a huge crate that says "_She-Babe"_. She said, "Ah, Kari Kamikaze? Welcome back. Too bad that your return will be short-lived. I got myself a collector's item, my personal life-sized action figure! You're going to battle my role model to girls everywhere – _She-Babe! Master of the Universe!_"

_**Miz-K Note: **__Yeah, it's the 80's, alright._

She continued, "So, be ready, Sue Derek. It's game on, as we are going to end this farce of a comeback, and perform the dirge of this company! BANK ON IT! No… … … I mean-. BOOK ON IT! AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

Anna replied, "And with that, we take a break, and when we return, our second match of the night: _The Clockwork Dolls, Tik & Tok, against The Road Killers, Brit & Criss_. Sue Derek is up, 1 to nothing, but will The Bookie find a way to unwind The Clockwork Dolls? We'll be right back."

* * *

Waluigi (or rather a paid impersonator) narrated, as it showed a ramen shop, "If WAA-Luigi works for _Moe Regional WAA-sling_, but he doesn't, because 1) Solmare doesn't own the right to Waluigi, and 2) because he's expensive, he will tell you to come and visit Ninja Fire Ramen, for the _Superstar Eat-n-Greet_ event, following tonight's event! Seriously, this is NOT WAA-Luigi! Waa."

* * *

A boy in tan skin, wearing a white sequin outfit, and started to dance around. The boy (_played by John Spicer_) called out, gyrating his hips, "_MOE REGION! _BIG NEWS on the way, mama! We gots T-Shirts!"

He held up a white T-Shirt with the Moe Regional Wrestling logo, a logo of a ninja holding up a prone samurai in a backbreaker. He continued, "WATCH OUT NOW! We'll be giving these out, every small city we come in, including the big ones, you better get yerself a T-Shirt, comes in many colors! T-Shirt! $10! Get yerself a shirt, and The King will teach you!"

The announcer narrated, "Get your Moe Regional T-Shirt for $9.99. Get your credit card ready or ask your parents to buy one! Buy one now!  
_NOTE: T-shirts may cause ringworm or fleas._"

* * *

Anna said, "That was the _Obsessive Melvin Wembley, _our resident hip shaker, and believe me, those hips don't lie, because… I'm all shook up. AHEM! Anyways, before we get to our next match, an update concerning the ongoing feud between former besties now rivals, Jad2Badd and Lex Ferbson. I believe that after the next match, we're going to have an interview with Jad2Badd, as she is calling out her former friend. But right now, let's return to Muddy Waters, Chet Cheddercheese, and Ms. Mackelroy, as we begin Match #2 in our Best-of-5 series!"

* * *

Brit and Criss appear, strutting their leather goods, as they walked to the ring.

Muddy announced, "Thank you, Anna B. Ionica. Muddy Waters, alongside Chet Cheddercheese and Ms. Mackelroy the Bookie, as we are getting set for tag team action! And here comes your sexy babes, The Road Killers, Brit & Criss! Shoo-ins for the vacated _Moe Regional Wrestling Tag Team Championship!_"

Mackleroy responded, "Yes! Indeed the perfect combination of sex and lewd! Brit is all about fetishes, and Criss is the master of X-rated-."

Muddy cried, "HEY, HEY, HEY! You can't say that on the air!"

Chet moaned, "I'd rather mastur-."

* * *

_**Please Stand By**_


	3. The Clockwork Dolls vs The Road Killers

_**Match #2 – The Clockwork Dolls (Anode & Cathode) vs. The Road Killers (Haruko & Kajou)**_

* * *

"Sorry about that, folks." Muddy said, as The Road Killers enter the ring, "Anyways, the match is about to begin, featuring the Road Killers vs. The Clockwork Dolls, as these rebel chicks wants to smut all over these animatronic-like clock watchers."

"Currently in the ring, from the Open Road… _Brit and Criss, the Road Killers!_"

The Clockwork Dolls appear on the stage, as they emerge from inside tall grandfather clocks. The faceless girls stand in place, and then slowly bow. They took a slow saunter, as the announcer called out, "Their opponents, from The Sands of Time… _Tik and Tok, The Clockwork Dolls!_"

Muddy said, "There they are, the creepiest and bizarre tag team in _Moe Regional Wrestling_, the Clockwork Dolls, Mistresses of Time."

Mackelroy said, "Yes, but by the end of the night, their time will be up, and so will _Moe Regional Wrestling!_"

Chet asked, "Uh, are they robots? They have no eyes."

Muddy said, "I'm pretty sure that they're masks, Chet."

Mackelroy said, "For robotic girls that are into clocks, they are having no time at all to put their makeup on. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Muddy said, "Just you wait, Mackelroy! Tik & Tok are counting down the seconds that seal your end!"

The Dolls enter the ring, as they stare down Brit & Criss. Criss called, "Hold on! We're fighting _those _freaks? Uh, I'm scared. I'm too scared, because she's creepy!" She jeered, "In fact, these faceless bitches will scare everyone from this arena, with their ugly faces!"

They laughed, as Brit called, "We're ripping those what you called faces off, and make you understand what and why we are the baddest babes in this promotion, nya!"

Criss called, "But save the trouble, ladies! Unmask yourselves, NOW!"

The crowd boos, as Tok snatches the mic. She held up the mic, and says nothing. Tik responded, "Only I speak for my sister. She usually loosens her spring, inside her tongue, whenever she wants an insult coming. But we're not exposing our faces to you two outdated whores. One cannot dare to unmask us, showing the truth about us. No one, not even in a split-second, would ever come out alive, should they see our true forms. We are faceless, because our facial features are an illusion, like time."

Tok remarked, "Counting down. 3. 2. 1." She slammed the mic onto Brit, in the face. Brit growled, "AH! What the hell!" She and Tok fight, and Tik goes after Criss.

**DING!**

Muddy called out, "OH! Tok didn't like how they are treated! And the bell sounds!"

Mackelroy said, "Big mistake, you wind-up dolls! Brit! Criss! Destroy them!"

The referee separated them, as Tok & Brit began fighting. Muddy said, "Alright. Order has been restored, and Tok & Brit will start things off in this tag team match."

Tok & Brit exchange punches, and then grapple each other in a front lock. Tok Irish Whips Brit, but Brit ducks, then lands a huge knee to the back. Brit would grab her legs and lock her in a Heel Hold. Tok kicked her off, as she adjusts her left leg. Brit tosses her down, and rakes onto the face of Tok.

"OH! And Brit goes right away with the faceless features of Tok!" Tik tries to get in, but Criss lands a knee to Tok's face, while the referee was distracted. "The referee tries to stop Tik, but-! OH! In the knee to face!"

Chet said, "She doesn't have a face!"

Mackelroy smiled, "Either way, Tok's face will be bruised… minus her eyeballs and mouth."

Muddy huffed, "You're sick, Ms. Mackelroy."

Brit locks her in a sleeper, as Tok tries to break free. Brit tosses her down, and she tags in Criss. Criss lands a kick to the gut, and slams Tok into the corner. Criss chops at her chest, and throws her into the other corner. Tok moans, as she drops to the ground. Tik reaches for the tag, but Criss jeers at Tik, slapping her butt towards her. Tik rushes to the ring, but the referee stops her. Brit returns to the ring, and slams a lariat to the back of Tok's neck. Criss lands a DDT to the floor, and then pinned her. After 2, Tik pulls Criss off of Tok. The referee pulls Tik away, as Brit lands a fist drop to her face. Criss tags in Brit, and Brit goes for the cover, but Tok breaks out at two. Brit pulls her up, but Tok lands a swift right knee to the gut, and then a hip toss to the floor. She then hopped up and did a double stomp onto Criss's stomach. Tok stumbles to Tik, tagging her in. Tik dashes in, and lands multiple leg drops.

"And Tik enters the ring, and she's slamming down a barrage of leg drops onto Brit!"  
"Tok's already isolated. Won't be long, before Tik loses her gears."  
"And Tik's in complete control, as Brit is in trouble!"

Tik throws Brit into the corner, and Tik prepares a running attack. She hits Brit with a running dropkick. Brit tumbles down, as Criss shouts at the referee. Tik picks up Brit, and lifts her in a powerslam. Tik covers Brit, but Brit kicks out at 2. Tik delivers a swift right, followed by a kick to the gut, and then drops her in a hurricarana. Tik tags Tok in, and then they prepare a double team move, landing a double superkick.

"AND A SUPERKICK IN STEREO, BY TIK & TOK! We have ourselves a Superkick Party, courtesy of The Clockwork Dolls!" Muddy said, "Too bad that they are running on limited time, to launch more. We, at Moe Regional Wrestling, apologize if any of our superstars are superhuman. We don't do drugs. Remember: WINNERS don't do drugs!"

Tok kicks down Brit, and goes for the cover. Criss pulls Brit's leg up, and the ref spots the leg on the rope. Criss steps back, as she climbs back up on the apron. Tok points at Criss, and calls her out. She beckons to her, as Brit tags Criss in. Criss dives in, and then delivers a couple rights to the face and chest. Tok stops her punches, and buries Criss's face into her bare cleavage.

"And Tok, with that sexy chassis of hers, buries Criss with the _Double Pendulum_ move! Tok is showing her sexy side!"

Chet remarked, "She's the only sexy girl that can do that. Tik, not so much, since she's flat."

Muddy said, "Unlike you, Chet. Miss Chet No-Boobs."

Criss breaks free, blushing heavily, and headbutts Tok down. Tik tags in, and rushes in, only for Criss to be locked in an abdominal stretch. Criss calls, as she flung Tik down with an arm drag, "NO FLIPS! Just fists!" She slams a fist drop to the back of Tik's head, and then grabs onto her head, performing a camel clutch.

"And the dreaded Camel Clutch, famed by The Iron Sheik!"  
"Yes, Criss! Make her tap out!"  
"The Clockwork Dolls are in trouble! Will Tik tap out?"  
"If anything, Tik will likely wind down her spring and pass out!"

Tok comes in and breaks up the submission. Brit comes in, and ends up tossed out of the ring. Tik & Tok prepare to finish off Brit, but Brit avoids the double team attack and lands a Double Clothesline. Brit and the Dolls are down, as Criss climbs back up onto the apron. She pleads for Brit to tag in, as Brit crawls to Criss. The Dolls grab onto her, and deliver a Double Reverse DDT. Tik pins Brit, but Criss breaks the cover.

"This is absolute bedlam! The Road Killers have lost control of this match! Have the Clockwork Dolls met their clockmaker?"

Criss pulls Brit out of the ring, as they regroup. Tik and Tok held each other, as Tik nuzzles onto Tok's faceless face, moaning in passion.

"It looks like the sisters need to rest up, and so will we! The Road Killers are in trouble, as this match continues!"

* * *

The Waluigi "Paid Impersonator" narrates, as we view the ramen shop, "_Moe Regional WAA-sling _losers! Come on down to Ninja Fire WAA-men, as we prepare for the _Superstar Eat-n-Greet, _featuring a selected few _Moe Regional WAA-sling Superstars_! With a purchase of a mega bowl of WAA-ite rice and pork WAA-men, you can get one of them to sign your chopsticks, if you ask them nicely! WAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Criss has Tik cornered, as Muddy continued, "Welcome back, _Moe Regional Wrestling_ fans, and if you are tuning in, The Road Killers are now in control! It's neck-and-neck, as Criss has Tik in a neutral position."

Criss slams her down, and locks a headlock on her. Tik raises her arms, and then slowly gets up.

"Look at the face of Tik! She's losing her batteries! Her eyes are fading! I love it!"  
"Hold on!" Chet argued, "How can you even tell?"  
Mackelroy replied, "Because the body motion tells all! This is the end of-. NO! Not that!"  
Muddy called, "Tik is getting up! She almost passed out! What fire inside Tik!"

Tik gets up and slugs Criss in the stomach. Criss grips onto her neck, but Tik throws her to the ropes. Tik leapfrogs over her, and then ducks under her, and lands a beautiful shoulder tackle. Tik pins Criss, but Criss kicks out. Criss delivers a swift kick, and covers her again. But Tik kicks out. Criss throws Brit into the corner, and Brit tags in, and leaps off the turnbuckle, landing a Flying Body Splash. Brit covers Tik, but Tok breaks the fall. Tik kneels up, but Brit pulls her away, and Brit and Criss slams her down with a Double Facebuster. Brit pins Tik, but Tok breaks her out. Criss dives in, and takes out Tok. Brit prepares to strike, as the referee is distracted. Tik was getting up, as Brit holds up a pair of brass knuckles.

"Uh-oh! Brit's got some brass knuckles!"  
"All's fair, Muddy Waters! SHATTER HER FACE!"

Brit punches Tik, but Tik ducks, and delivers a European Uppercut. Brit drops the brass knuckles, and Tik kicks them away. Tik tags Tok in, and Brit runs toward them. The Dolls grab onto her, and prepare for their finisher. Tik lifts Brit up to the shoulders, as Tok climbs the turnbuckle. Criss jumps in, and clips Tik in the leg. They stumble down, but Tok dives off with a huge Crossbody on Criss.

"OH, MY! IT'S HAYWIRE GOING ON HERE! Tik & Tok were about to hit the Doomsday Countdown, but Criss stops it!"

Criss is pinned down, as the ref pulled her away. Tok turns around, but Brit slams her with brass knuckles to the face.

"OH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"AAHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YES YES!"  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR! GET SOME DECORUM GOING ON!"

Criss gets up, as Brit knocks Tik off the apron. Brit lifts Tok up, and Criss hits a Double Knee Facebuster, going down.

"OOOOOH! THE SHATTER MACHINE!"  
"AAAHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
"Come on! NOT LIKE THIS! Brit used the brass knuckles!"

Mackelroy kept laughing, as Brit pins Tok down, as the referee counts down, "1! 2! 3! Pinfall!"

**DING! DING! DING!**  
The announcer called, as the crowd boos wildly, "And your winners, The Road Killers!"

Muddy whined, "Those dirty girls!"

Chet called, "Disgraceful."

Mackelroy cheered, "That's the best yet! The Shatter Machine breaks their gearbox!"

Muddy cried, "And The Road Killers even the score – 1 to 1! And if _Moe Regional Wrestling_ survives this day, they could have a future shot at the tag team titles; with their questionable tactics!"

Mackelroy cheered, "It's all about friendship, Muddy."

The Road Killers celebrate, as Muddy said, "Well, as Tik pulls her sister out of the ring, The Road Killers celebrate in the ring, as they go up, 1 to 1 in this Best-of-5 Series. But right now, as promised, we got an exclusive interview with one-half of the former tag team, Jad2Badd, with choice words for Lex Ferbson."

* * *

A woman in a revealing blue outfit with long white hair was sitting by her motorcycle. She tilted her shades and smirked, "I… am Jad2Badd! I am one-half of Lex2Badd, alongside my friend… or rather, my _former _friend, Lex Ferbson! Lex! I did what I did, months ago, when I broke your legs, sent Greg Valentine to bite your left eye out, and had Bobby Orton Jr. file out that other eye, leaving you in blinded crutches! It may be true that I destroyed your happiness, and for what? FOR WHAT! You always get the hot guys, you always get the swell cars, you always get the glory, and left me behind with nothing! We ain't sisters, we ain't friends, and we ain't damn sure buddies! You always get the best stuff, since I can't afford any of it, well I'm still the best there is, and the most beautiful woman in _Moe Regional Wrestling_! I'm glad you disappeared, thanks to me, because come hell or high water, you will never come back! It doesn't matter if you join Vince, it doesn't matter if you join Jimmy Crockett, you are never wrestling again! I did that tah you, and I ruined your life! NO! I ruined your career! So, if they ever find you, somewhere in the backlots, just know this – Jad2Badd is waiting for you, and it'll be _badd _news for you. We never had our battle at _Lethal Leap Year_, but whenever you decide to haul your busty G-cup carcass towards my region, then we have a problem, son." She chuckled, as the promo ends.

* * *

Anna replied, "Harsh words from Jad2Badd, who has accomplished her goal of destroying Lex Ferbson. In fact, we're going to take you back to this past February of this year, when we found out that there _is _no Leap Year. Lex Ferbson suffered so much pain, especially when she had her eyeballs removed, by the Jad2Badd assault."

* * *

_**February 1987…**_

A woman in a blue jacket, jeans, long blue hair, and a black sports bra, with large breasts, was in an eye-patch, as she called out, "Jad2Badd, you think I care that you got a new leather jacket? You think I care that Dustin bought you a new blue jacket? Do you know what Dustin got me? A son named Terry G, and he looks just like Ol' Lex! That's what! And I know for a fact that you sent Bad News Allen to do away my eye, but unlike you, I CAN AFFORD AN EYEPATCH, PAL!"

_**14 minutes later… **_

Lex was now with BOTH eye-patches, as she called out, wandering a bit, "YOU THINK, JAD2BADD, THAT I DON'T KNOW… THAT YOU SENT FREDDIE BLASSIE WITH HIS FILED-DOWN TEETH TO BITE OUT MY OTHER EYE? HUH? But guess what? Chevy Engineering and a dual exhaust pipe got me back here to _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and come Lethal Leap Year, come Lethal Leap Year, COME LETHAL LEAP YEAR, 2BADD! A Big Boot, a lariat, and a 1-2-3, and this territory will belong to ME, again! I just gonna need some help getting into the ring, though!"

* * *

Anna said, "Though we are unable to locate Lex Ferbson's whereabouts, being she's blinded, Jad2Badd promises that she will suffer, once they finally meet in the ring, which was scheduled for _Lethal Leap Year_, but when Sue Derek, our _Moe Regional Women's Champion_, saves the day from The Bookie, we _will _see Jad2Badd and Lex Ferbson, in one final showdown… … … that is… … … if Lex _does _show up."

She straightened her papers, as she continued, "With the score 1 to 1, deadlocked in a tie, we reached Match #3, as Kari Kamikaze makes her _Moe Regional Wrestling_ return to the ring. THE geriatric superstar of the Women's Division will square off against the unveiling of She-Babe. And, uh, I just received word that Ms. Mackelroy has chosen her opponents for Match #4 and #5; the final match is the decider, in case we reach 2-2, and the fate of Moe Regional Wrestling is decided. Sue Derek will man the final match, in case we reach the final point. Let's go to Ms. Mackelroy the Bookie, as she unveils the rest of her squad."

* * *

Ms. Mackelroy held up a chain and said, "Oh, Sue Derek. My business partner and I are awaiting you. You see, you didn't say which match we're going to have. It'll be ALL YOU, against my silent business partner _and _me, in a handicap match! Earlier tonight, we dismantled the Clockwork Dolls, and soon, She-Babe will end Kari Kamikaze, back to the Old Ladies' Home! OH! One more thing… wanna know who the 4th match will be? Well, you're in for a surprise. She is my Ace, for myself and my partner. But Sue, you won't be facing her, oh, no! She has a taste for chicken, and NOT tsundere hentai girls! Sue Derek, last chance to back out, because you're about to meet… … ...**THE BADDEST "BEE" IN THE PLANET!**"

She cackled evilly, as a woman in long blue hair, wearing a revealing bee outfit, in a demon mask _(played by Lily Fuma), _was roaring like a demonic monster, wrapped in chain. Mackelroy shrieked, "**I CALL HER … … … THE BEE CREATURE! AHHHHH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

* * *

_**We'll be right back!**_


	4. Kari Kamikaze vs She-Babe

_**Match #3 – Kari Kamikaze (Kikuko Hattori) vs. She-Babe**_

* * *

Muddy Waters called, "Folks, if you're tuning in, horrors from the deep! Ms. Mackelroy has chosen her roster, and after this match, we're about to meet _The Bee Creature_, Mackelroy's monster hornet from Hell!"

Chet moaned, "Don't remind me of bees!"

Muddy said, "Ms. Mackelroy is already backstage, preparing for the next match, but the question remains: Who will challenge, in the honor of Sue Derek, this demonic hornet? Ladies and gentlemen, we will have more details, but first, let's go down to the ring for our next match!"

The bell rings, as Kari was in the ring, warming up. The announcer called, "This is match #3 in the Best-of-5 series, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, currently in the ring, _The Old Lady Desperado, Kari Kamikaze!_"

Kari waves, as Muddy said, "Kari Kamikaze, nearing her 90s, makes her return to _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and she proudly represents the heroic Sue Derek. Now, tonight, we unveil She-Babe."

Mackelroy appears, as she brings in a huge crate. She calls out, "Kari, congratulations! You finally got yourself an opponent, since Showdown at the Swamp! But my dear, this isn't just your opponent. She is your early retirement gift! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MOE REGIONAL WRESTLING PRESENTS THE ROLE MODEL FOR GIRLS ER'RYWHERE – _SHE-BABE!_"

The crate opens, as a woman in pale skin and long black hair was posing in place, holding her neon sword up, wearing red, gold, and white armor and a skirt. She remained in place, and then swung her sword out. She-Babe (_played by Meiko Makino_) steps off her pedestal, as Chet cried, "AH! The mannequin came to life!"

"That's no mannequin! That's She-Babe, the heroic damsel of the universe, and a role model to our female fans!" Muddy said, as She-Babe walks to the ring, "While she is purely loved by her girl fans, she is well-hated by the rest, not just because she works for Ms. Mackelroy. She-Babe is the true Mistress of the Universe, as she wields her mighty sword high."

"You do know that's a prop, Muddy."

"I know. But some say that She-Babe's sword harbors magical powers that gives her the power to transform into the lifelike action figure you see here."

"Lifelike? She's pale and creepy. She looks like a zombie."

"Nope, that's how she is. I wonder how Kari Kamikaze feels about She-Babe."

She-Babe poses with her sword down, as the spotlight shone onto her. Kari was not impressed, as She-Babe put her sword away.

Muddy said, "And so, the bell sounds, as She-Babe, a popular star in _Moe Regional Wrestling_, goes toe-to-toe against Kari Kamikaze. We're tied at one apiece, as She-Babe prepares to strike."

They grapple each other, as Chet said, "You know, Kari Kamikaze may be old, but her physique is that of a _Forever Seventeen _idol. When we asked about her youth secret, she says that it's none of our business."

Muddy said, "Yeah, I'm surprised that she lived so long and fruitful. But I am surprised. We did lose Fred Astaire, Danny Kaye, Liberace, and Jackie Gleason, recently this year. OH! And Mike Von Erich, one of the legendary Von Erichs. We won't divulge his demise, since it's sad."

She-Babe slams Kari down, and then poses to the crowd. They booed, as Muddy said, "And She-Babe showing her assets to the fans, and they're not happy."

Chet said, "Kari is down, but not out. The match just started."

Kari slams She-Babe down, as She-Babe moans in pain. Kari locks a Single Leg Lock on She-Babe, as she tries to break free. She-Babe rakes her eyes, and breaks free. She chopped her chest, and then Irish Whips her to the ropes. She bodyslams her, and goes for a quick headlock. She twisted her neck, and threw her down. Kari sweeps her off, and lifts her from the legs. She then hold her upside-down and lands a devastating piledriver. Kari pins her, but She-Babe kicks out.

"She-Babe almost defeated. Kari Kamikaze is in complete control and-. What's that? Uh, I just received a special promo from Ms. Mackelroy, by announcing that to all female fans of She-Babe, remember to buy your She-Babe lunchboxes and T-shirts! I get the feeling that The Bookie is marketing her."

"What's a lunchbox?"

She-Babe climbed the top rope, and dove down onto Kari with a leg lariat. She kicks Kari down, and then leaves the ring. She went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick. Muddy gasped, "Oh, and she got a weapon!"

She-Babe returned and struck Kari down with the kendo stick.

"Chet, this is uncalled for! And what's worse, it's NO Holds Barred!"

"Ms. Mackelroy owns _Moe Regional Wrestling_! She owns everyone, including the rulebook!"

"For now, Chet. For now. She-Babe is giving this old lady a complete whipping! Kari Kamikaze is helpless! Where is her second wind? She-Babe, OH! On the ribcage!"

Kari caught the weapon, and threw it off her hands. She-Babe knocks Kari down, as she rolls down to the floor. She-Babe poses to the crowd, as the crowd boos. Kari returns with a sledgehammer and charges at She-Babe, hitting her in the gut.

"And Kari Kamikaze lays the hammer down! What goes around, comes around, Chet! What a beautiful comeback for Kari Kamikaze!"

Kari throws the hammer down and locks in the Sharpshooter, as Muddy cried, "The Shoop-Sharter! Locked in! She-Babe is in trouble! Kari is in the middle of the ring! She-Babe's about to tap out!"

She-Babe crawls to the ropes, slowly, and grabs the rope. Kari breaks free, and then stomps down on She-Babe. Kari lifts her up, and prepares a suplex, but She-Babe breaks free and lands a German Suplex. She pins her, but Kari kicks out. She-Babe launches a huge clothesline, but Kari ducks. Kari lands a clothesline on She-Babe, and then another, and another, and one more, knocking her faced down.

"What a comeback by Kari Kamikaze! She's putting She-Babe down for the count! Kari sizing it up now."

Kari lifts She-Babe up and lands a huge Fisherman's Suplex on She-Babe. She-Babe broke free, and then kicks down Kari, dropping to one knee. She lands a DDT to the mat. She pins Kari, but breaks out at two. She-Babe tosses her out of the ring, and prepared do something drastic. She prepares a huge piledriver.

"Oh, no! She-Babe is about to put Kari Kamikaze into retirement! This is solid concrete, covered by soft tatami mats! And believe me, it hurts badly!"

She-Babe lifts her up, but Kari drops down, and lifts She-Babe over, landing on the floor.

"NO! Kari counters! What a relief!"  
"You said it. Kari Kamikaze would've been left in _permanent retirement_. I wished that no one retires from that neck injury."

"You said it. We're an injury-free and drug-free promotion! Take THAT, _Poison County Wrestling! _YOU and your LSD-based movesets! We're a _cleaner _region!"

Kari slams She-Babe into the steel steps, and then climbs back into the ring. She-Babe crawls back into the ring, as Kari prepares for another Fisherman's Buster. She slams her down and goes for the pin. But She-Babe easily kicks out. Kari roars, and proceeds to stomp away on She-Babe, right onto her chestplate armor. Kari then prepares to remove her armor, but the referee stops her.

"WHOA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA! Kari Kamikaze is thinking of removing her armor!"

"What the hell is she doing? STRIP HER NAKED!"

"CHET! What part of _Clean Region _do you not understand?"

"I can't tell. I didn't pay attention."

"You need to lay off the Wolf's Bane."

She-Babe gets up, after Kari breaks free of the ref. She-Babe lands a knee kick to the gut and then prepares for a Falcon Arrow. She slams her down with the Falcon Arrow, and then prepares for her finisher, clutching Kari in a LaBell Lock.

"THE SHE-LOCK! Kari Kamikaze is trapped by She-Babe's finisher!"

Kari struggles, but slams her hand to the canvas. The referee calls for the bell, as She-Babe kneels down, letting go of Kari.

"Here is your winner, She-Babe!"

She-Babe tilts her head up, as she shows her emotionless face, looking to the heavens, praying. Muddy sobbed, "This is terrible… Ms. Mackelroy leads, 2 to 1. Which means that The Bee Creature will win the next match, and the title, AND _Moe Regional_-."

Ms. Mackelroy cries out, "_MOE REGIONAL WRESTLING_ WILL BE DESTROYED FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Muddy sniffled, "No, I cannot lose this job."

Chet grumbled, "Screw it. Better than this gig."

Muddy wept, "Folks, the next match could be our final match of the night, because the Bee Creature will win the match… … … Please, we need a miracle."

* * *

Anna said, as she was in the booth, "Folks, it's a sad day for _Moe Regional Wrestling_. The devious Ms. Mackelroy is one win away from destroying _Moe Regional Wrestling_. But pray that we will have a comeback, by the end of tonight. Who will face The Bee Creature, the monstrous hornet? And if that happens, Sue Derek will face BOTH Ms. Mackelroy and her business partner, who wishes to remain a surprise. The clock is winding down, as _Moe Regional Wrestling_ is on its last hope. And to the original announcer, Lan Catamaran, who is somewhere in Upper West Utica, New York, we'll save this promotion, yet. With that said, we take a short break, and when we return, our _possible _final match, as Bee Creature prepares for her Open Challenge. Sue Derek needs a miracle."

* * *

Waluigi narrated, as we cut to the Ramen Shop, "Are you a fan of Big Bertha, or Lex Ferbson, or Chet Cheddercheese? They'll be present in Ninja Fire WAA-men, waa, for the _Moe Regional WAA-sling Eat-n-Greet_, at Ninja Fire WAA-men. But there are other superstars that may appear, if they're not available. But WAA-Luigi can, if he's available! WAA-ha-ha-haaaa!"

* * *

Anna said, "Folks, two matches left, as we are counting down the END to Moe Regional Wrestling, thanks to Ms. Mackelroy. Let's go down to the ring, as Ms. Mackelroy is in the ring."

* * *

Ms. Mackelroy hold a mic in her left hand, while holding a chain on her right, holding the Bee Creature on a leash. She called out, "Sue Derek! I told you! You're about to lose everything, and all in it, including Moe Regional Wrestling! When my Bee Creature defeats your hand-picked opponent, you will be crying on the floor, and lose everything that you hold dear! Your boyfriend, champion no more! Your lifestyle, erased! And thanks to my wasp, you're finished! Because YES! I WON! I OWN YOU! AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! AHHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She then said, "Now, who do you have in mind to stop me, Sue Derek? Because we all know that YOU have no one left! Just as I did Big Bertha and her farm, just as I did _Anna Doomb_ _(Nanao Kashima), _and yes, just as I am about to do to your savior! BRING OUT THE CARCASS!"

Theme music plays, as a girl in blonde hair done in pigtails, wearing a blue dress, appeared. The girl _(played by Bubbles of PPGZ) _called out, "I'm not afraid of your bee! Your bees are cute! But I won't let you ruinate the region that I love!"

Miyako stepped towards the ring, as Ms. Mackelroy smirked, "Well, look who it is. Miyako Air!" She laughed hysterically, as she cried, "THIS RUNT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIKE HELL YOU CAN DEFEAT MY BEE CREATURE!"

Miyako called, "Not just for _Moe Regional Wrestling_, I will do it, for Ms. Sue Derek, for my sisters, and for the sport I love, and all those you wronged, over the years!"

Miyako stepped into the ring, as Ms. Mackelroy freed the humongous Bee Creature. She rushed out of the ring, as she giggled, "Your funeral, twerp."

Muddy cried, "It looks like we have a challenger, folks! This girl is defending the honor of Anna Dumb, Big Bertha, Sue Derek, and many others that The Bookie has ruined, over the years. If you recall, Anna Dumb was never seen again, after she offered to fight _The Bookie's $10,000 Challenge_, but she was hexed by two hired witch doctors. Meanwhile, we know the story behind Big Bertha's farm and chickens. And here we are, today."

The Bee Creature roars, as she runs slowly towards Miyako. The Bee throws her down and stomps on Miyako, but Miyako rolls out of the way of her giant stomps. Ms. Mackelroy cackles, as Muddy called out, "OH! Miyako just rolled away from the Bee Creature's massive Bee Stomps!"

Ms. Mackelroy joins them, as she said, "The Creature is on a roll! Bee-leave That! This little rugrat is about to get stung by the Bee of Death!"

The Bee grabs Miyako and tosses her around the ring. The Bee Creature roars as she stomps around, charging at Miyako, who is being manhandled by the monster. Miyako is on one knee, as she is angry. Miyako punches and kicks the Bee Creature, but to no avail. The Bee Creature was impervious to damage. Bee Creature grabs Miyako by the neck and lifts her high. She then strangles her, shaking her up and down, like a rag doll. Ms. Mackelroy cried, "WAIT! HOLD ON!"

The Bee drops Miyako, as Ms. Mackelroy called, "Let's make this more interesting. This match is now … … … a LAST WOMAN STANDING! AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Muddy called, "I guess the referee agrees! Ladies and gentlemen, The Bee Creature and Miyako Air are battling in a Last Woman Standing match, in which whoever is down in the 10-count, loses!"

Miyako Air gets up, as The Bee Creature stares at her. Miyako gulps, as she was cornered.

* * *

_**We'll be right back!**_


	5. Miyako Air vs The Bee Creature

_**Match #4 – Miyako Air (Bubbles of PPGZ) vs. The Bee Creature (Lily Fuma) in a Last Woman Standing Match**_

* * *

The Bee Creature marches towards Miyako, as she rolled out of the way. She waved her arms down, about to swat her down. Miyako avoided the onslaught, as the Bee snarled. Miyako bounced off the ropes with a springboard off the top ropes, landing a dropkick to the Bee. She was still standing, as the Bee was holding her own.

"Yes! Squash that Air Brat! She's grounded!" Ms. Mackelroy cried.

Muddy called, "It looks like Miyako Air is about to unleash her arsenal of aerial attacks! The High Flyer from Japan is going after the Bee Creature!"

**WHAM!**  
The Bee swats Miyako into the mat, crashing down. Mackelroy laughs, "Yes! That's it! 10 seconds, and Moe Regional Wrestling is NO MORE! Start the count, ref!"

Miyako Air gets back up, and hits the Bee with kicks and knees to her legs. Miyako was trying to chop down the Bee Creature. The Bee pushes her down. Miyako lifts her up, but the Bee was too heavy. The Bee chopped her on the head, and she fell to the ground. The referee counted, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

"The ten count is made, by our senior referee, Chip Cutter _(played by Kirara Himeno)._ This is bad, folks!" Muddy sobbed.

Miyako gets up, as the ref counts up to 8. The Bee charges at her, but Miyako avoids her. She leaves to the apron, and the Bee runs to her. Miyako pulls the ropes, and the Bee Creature stumbles out of the ring.

"OH! The Bee Creature is down! She collapsed out of the ring!" Muddy cheered.

"Damn it! GET UP, BEE CREATURE! GET UP!"

"The Bee is down, but with that very large body of hers, it's not easy!"

"She reminds me of King Hippo, only she's a bee." Chet said.

The Bee gets up, after the referee counts up to 5. The Bee was angry, as Muddy cried, "Looks like the Bee Creature has become a _Killer Bee_!"

Miyako lands a dropkick onto her face. She crashed down, but she was staggering around. She buzzed and roared, as she headed to the ringside area. Miyako performed a Suicide Dive, but the Bee caught her. She then lifted her high and crashes her down into the concrete floor.

"OH! WHAT STRENGTH! I CAN'T WATCH!" Muddy sobbed.

"THAT'S IT! SQUASH THAT AIR BIRD!" Mackelroy cheered.

Miyako got up, as the Bee threw her back into the ring, preparing to stomp on her. The Bee stomps on her stomach, and then adjusts her skirt, showing her black and yellow panties, with a small black stinger on it.

"OHHHH! This is it! The FINAL nail on the coffin! The BEE BUTT DROP! The Bee Creature's about to give Miyako Air a one-way trip to _Stinger City_!"

"Oh, no, I can't watch! Surely this has to end with a miracle!"

"Oh, I think there's a miracle for Sue Derek! COME DOWN TO THE RING AND THROW IN THE TOWEL! FINISH HER!"

The Bee lands a butt drop to Miyako, but Miyako rolls out of the way, and lands a beautiful hurricarana to the Bee! The Bee jumps back up, and Miyako bounces off the ropes, landing a swift high knee to the side.

"The Bee landed the Bee Butt Drop, but Miyako Air avoids further damage!" Muddy cried.

"And death." Chet added. "It was aiming for the head."

Mackelroy yelled, "GET HER! SMASH HER TO BITS, YOU DUMB HORNET!"

The Bee was staggering, as Miyako lands a missile dropkick, plummeting her into the corner. Miyako waves her arm up, and points at the downed Bee.

"Looks like Miyako Air is calling it!" Muddy cried, as Miyako ran towards her, "HERE IT COMES!"  
**WHAM!**  
The Bee is struck by a deadly dropkick to the face, knocking her mask off. "OHHH, THE BULLET KICK!"

Chet cried, "But look at her face! The mask comes off!"

The Bee shows her green eyes, and then she was angry. She felt her face, and then roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ms. Mackelroy cried, "NO, TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT!" She ran out, and then grabbed the mask from the floor. She replaced it back on, but The Bee swatted Mackelroy down. She roared, as Mackelroy cried, "OH, SH*T!" She ran off, as The Bee Creature, unmasked and all, was seeing red. She went after Miyako, who was cornered in the ropes. The Bee snarled, as she slammed her down to the floor, severely, and again, like she was a dirty carpet. The enraged Bee was violent and vicious.

"Just what I was afraid of! The Bee Creature wears a mask, to hide her sexy and pretty face! When that happens, all she'll see… IS RED! Her bloodlust for destruction is endless!" Ms. Mackelroy cried, "And I LIKE IT!"

Muddy cried, "DAMMIT, MS. MACKELROY! THE BEE CREATURE IS LOOSE! AND SHE'S SMASHING DOWN ON MIYAKO AIR!"

The Bee roared, and then lands a leg drop to Miyako. But she rolled out of the way, and the Bee got up. Miyako lands a dropkick, but she is still standing. The Bee was losing balance, as Miyako was landing swift strikes to knock her down. But nothing worked. Bubbles landed a swift and deadly right hook, and a left kick, a right body blow, and a dropkick to the Bee, who was still enraged and standing.

"She's destroying Moe Regional Wrestling, off the map, literally!" Ms. Mackelroy cackled, "The Bee Creature WILL NOT go down! Big Bertha, see what you were missing? This is why you don't read the fine print! YES! I OWN YOUR FARM! AND I OWN THIS PROMOTION! AND SOON, IT'LL DIE, JUST LIKE YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS!"

Muddy cried, "MIYAKO! WIN!"

Miyako grabs the Bee in a sleeper hold, as the Bee was wobbly. She remained standing, but she was losing her footing, nearly falling. The Bee is nearly groggy, as Miyako Air lets go, and heads to the turnbuckle. She leapt off, and lands a severe dropkick. The Bee Creature bounces off the ropes, and she staggers off.

"The Bee Creature is staggered, but is still standing!" Muddy cried, "What a monster she is!"

Chet yelled, "This is why I hate bees!"

Miyako lands a swift knee, and the Bee drops to a knee. Muddy cried, "The Bees down a knee!"

She lands a barrage of superkicks, as Muddy shrieked, "A superkick! And another! And ANOTHER! And another!"

Ms. Mackelroy shouted, "Superkicks won't work on my Bee Creature! She's immune to headshots!"

Chet called, "Yeah, I bet the mask was to protect her face, too, right?"

Miyako then leaps off and lands a corkscrew plancha off the ropes, and the Bee Creature falls down.

"WHAT?" Ms. Mackelroy cried, "**WHAT?**"

"**THE BEE IS DOWN!" **Muddy shrieked.

Miyako climbed up the top rope, as Ms. Mackelroy shouted, "Get up! GET UP, BEE CREATURE!"

Miyako dived down, landing a 450 Splash onto The Bee Creature!

"**NO!**" Ms. Mackelroy shrieked.

"YES!" Muddy shrilled, "The Bee Creature's down, after a 450 Splash by Miyako Air! Surely the Bee Creature can survive this, right?"

The referee examined the Bee Creature, as she passed out. Chet cried, "I, uh, think she squashed her!"

"GET UP!" Mackelroy hollered, "**GET! UP!**"

The referee calls for the bell, waving it off.

**DING! DING! DING!**

"**IMPOSSIBLE!" **Ms. Mackelroy shrieked.

The announcer, "And the winner, Miyako Air!"

Muddy cheered, "Miyako Air has tied it at 2 all!"

"MY CREATURE!" Mackelroy sobbed, "MY CREATURE FROM THE DEEP DARK FOREST! HOW? WHY?"

Muddy said, "That means, Ms. Mackelroy, you're not getting off that easily! It's two against one!"

Mackelroy called, "Oh, yes, it _is _2-on-1! Sue Derek think she can beat me, with this lucky brat, but I'm not finished yet! YOU SEND IN SUE DEREK, and tell her I'll meet her butt in the ring, along with my business partner!"

She storms off, as Muddy said, "Well, uh, it comes down to this! The last match, and the fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling _is on the line! Chet, your thoughts?"

Chet said nothing, as she suddenly snoozed. Muddy said, "Okay. Let's return to Anna B. Ionica, for a recap of the event. Anna?"

* * *

Anna said, as she was adjusting her papers, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, four matches ended, one remains! Sue Derek, the defending _Moe Regional Women's Champion_, battles Ms. Mackelroy and her business partner, in a handicap match! Once again, Ms. Mackelroy has stacked the deck against Team Sue Derek, as this match will decide everything! Sue Derek is all alone. Let's recap our coverage, brought to you through the courtesy of _Ninja Fire Ramen_, where later tonight, we will have our special _Eat-n-Greet _with your favorite _Moe Regional Wrestling Stars_."

She recapped each match:  
_First of five matches saw the ever-timid psycho, Jack-Lynn Hyde, facing off against the white-all White-Out Jane Doe. Hyde was beaten to a pulp, but became known as her alter-ego, Carrie Black. But after an onslaught of the Carrie Black rampage, whipping her into submission, White-Out Doe lands the White Swan for the 1-2-3, and the 1-0 lead to start off this Best-of-5 Series._  
_Next, it's the Clockwork Dolls versus the Road Killers. Tik & Tok had the match won, but Brit and Criss with some outside help defeated the Clockwork Dolls, tying the game up, after the Shatter Machine._  
_Kari Kamikaze made her in-ring return to Moe Regional Wrestling, squaring off against She-Babe, the life-sized and realistic action figure-slash-warrior princess. Kari was able to lock in the Shoop-Sharter, but She-Babe was able to make Kari tap out to the She-Lock, giving Team Mackelroy the 2-1 lead._  
_And just moments ago, a breath of hope was unleashed, as The Bee Creature, the monster from the beehive, was plucked heavily by Miyako Air, proving why she is the ONLY flying creature in this Flying Circus of Fun!_

"Only ONE match to go!" Anna announced, "Sue Derek defends her Women's Title AND the fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling_ in her hands, as she battles Ms. Mackelroy and her business partner, yet we have no idea who she is. Now, let's go back to where Jad2Badd is, as she has some important news on Lex Ferbson."

* * *

Jad found Lex, as she was hovering over the parking lot. Lex called, "JAD! JAD? Hey, Jad! Where are you?"

She was staggering around, as Jad laughed, "Hahahahahahaha! Hey, LEX! LEX! I know you'd hear me, but you can't find me!"

Lex called, "WHERE ARE YOU? I want a piece of you, since I was injured by Terry Gordy, right in my ribs. I'm wanting to get my hands on you! Is it February?"

Jad cackled, as she turned to the camera, "See that? I found her! But she has no idea! I'm better than her! And come next time we meet, which I believe is where Vince is, or maybe in another poor company, I'm gonna beat her again!"

"MARCO!" Lex cried, "MARCO! JAD! MARCO! MARCO!"

Jad laughed, "POLO! See? She lost her hearing, too! She can hear me, but she had her eardrums pierced! I still got her! This is for all the boys she's stolen from me, this is for all the cars she bought, this is for everything that she does to 1-up me, but I'm better than that! I'm the better half of this group, and I have proven it, again and again! Come next time, once she ever recovers, I'll do it again! Lex Ferbson's a busted-up joke, and that is where she belongs!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO! And that goes for all you white trash harpies in _Moe Regional Wrestling_! You're about to experience the Jad2Badd Express! I'm gonna stick my boots up nicely, shine 'em up real nice, and a Big Boot, a lariat, 1-2-3, I'm gon-!"

**WHACK!**  
**"MARCO!" **Lex yelled, "MARCO! HEY, JAD! Marco! Polo!" She removed her eyepatches, as she showed her eyes to be working well. She cackled, as she assaulted Jad with her crutch. Jad coughed, as Lex yelled, "HEY, MARCO! MAR! CO!"

"Ugh… My ribs…" Jad croaked.

"I never lost my eyesight, Jad!" She called, "I told ya! I can buy me a new car, new threads, these kickin' boots made of alligator skin, but I told y'all, I'D BUY ME A NEW EYEPATCH OR TWO!"

"Ungh, my body, can't feel my boobs."

"You've been running your mouth for months, since we had our match cancelled! You've been jealous of me, you ran away from me, like a coward, you got no one to turn to! Turnabout is fair play, boy! You're not my friend anymore! You never _were _my friend! All you care about is yourself! And when your tits recover, I'll see you in the ring, 2Badd! You got GOT, son!"

Lex leaves, as Jad groaned, coughing out blood, "Aaaagh! Ahhh! AAAAAAAAAAGH! MEDIC! MEDIC! I can't feel my legs! My chest, my legs, owwwww! What happened? Someone hit me!"

* * *

Anna replied, "Well, it appears that after months of rehab, Lex Ferbson has finally got her revenge on Jad2Badd, her former bestie and tag partner, and I have a strong feeling that these two will meet, somewhere down the road; suffice to say that the final match of the night will decide the Fate of _Moe Regional Wrestling! _Sue Derek will square off against Ms. Mackelroy the Bookie and her mystery business partner, in our Main Event, for not only the _Moe Regional Wrestling Women's Title, _but the future of _Moe Regional Wrestling, _in general! Let's go down to the ring, with the very emotional Muddy Waters, and the equally inebriated Chet Cheddercheese, as the main event is about to begin!"

* * *

Sue Derek walks to the ring, dressed in her revealing black ninja attire, as Muddy Waters announced, "Folks, this is the Main Event of the evening! Our Women's Champion is heading to the ring, and the future of Moe Regional Wrestling is on the line!"

The announcer called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening! It is a handicap match, for BOTH the future of _Moe Regional Wrestling AND the Moe Regional Wrestling Women's Championship! _Introducing first, from Japan, the reigning and defending _Moe Regional Wrestling Women's Champion_, Sue Derek!"

Muddy said, as Sue enters the ring, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's all up to Sue Derek, and the odds are stacked against her. Will Sue Derek save the promotion, or is this the END of Moe Regional Wrestling?"

Ms. Mackelroy appeared, as she called out, "We're not done yet, Sue Derek!" She smiled, "Did you really think that I let you walk away with going one-on-one with me? Well, you thought wrong! You see, I am the owner of _Moe Regional Wrestling_, and I'm going to make sure that you become my sexy hentai slave, forever! Because when WE win, you're our #1 maid girl, and you won't say NO to anything! AT ALL!"

Sue called out, "Mackelroy, get your perverted butt in the ring! We end this, tonight!"

Mackelroy called, "Alright, but you're going to regret it! Ladies and gentlemen, my business partner, the broker of stocks, and breaker of necks, I give you… _**FAME N. FORTUNES!**_"

A tall woman in long brown hair walked in, dressed in a black and gray suit. She adjusted her suit and said, "Ah, Sue Derek. At last we meet!"

Muddy cried, "The high-powered businesswoman from Hell industries?!"

Fame N. Fortunes said, "Sue, while I am responsible for the death of _Moe Regional Wrestling_, I am going to burn you alive, just like I will burn away your wages and savings! I have shared thousands of stocks, from _Microhard Computers _in Microhard, Moshington, where they get it right, most of the times. And once we own _Moe Regional Wrestling_ in my portfolio, next to my 666 shares of the Hell Train in Chiraq, Killinois, NO ONE can stop us!"

They marched to the ring, as a figure appeared from in the stands. Sue gasped, as a boy called out, "Don't be so sure, Bookie!"

Muddy cried, "OH! It's the _Moe Regional Wrestling World Champion, John Doe!_"

Sue blushed, "Kazuki-, I mean, Johnny."

John Doe called, "Mackelroy, you won't get away with this! If you want to go through my girlfriend, you go through ME, first! I'm the World Champion, and longest running, and no one can stop me! But not YOU! You won't defeat me, Bookie!"

Ms. Mackelroy was annoyed, "Excuse me?"

Fame gasped, "NO! It can't be!"

John Doe cried, "THAT'S RIGHT, FAME! I'm the one who bought out your Midway Mutants in Chiraq, Killinois, before you turned their Football League into your swimsuit modeling company, by your bene-facto partner!"

Fame yelled, "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BLOOD BORDELLO! BUT MACKELROY SAID I'D TONE DOWN THE GORE!"

"You know, ever since I met you in Chiraq, during _Moe Regional Wrestling's_ trip to the Windy City, I've wanted to get my hands on you, for hurting my girlfriend, two years ago, when you bought my father's land!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Fame roared.

John Doe called, "But now, I'm going to honor my father's name! We win, then you two are barred from EVER buying this company again! But I'll up the ante for all of you! Sue puts _her _title on the line, and I'll put up _mine_."

Sue gasped, "Johnny?!"

Mackelroy cackled, "BOTH titles, the promotion, everything! A winner takes all match! But I like to announce that-!"

"SAVE YOUR ANNOUNCEMENTS, BOOKIE!" Sue called, "You put your money where your mouth is, bitch! Your money can't save you now! BOOKIE! FORTUNES! This is revenge!"

Mackelroy roared, "ENOUGH TALK! SOMEBODY RING THE BELL!"

They prepared, as Muddy Waters cried, "What an unbelievable turn of events! John Doe, our world champion, is siding with the Women's Champion, Sue Derek, and BOTH their titles AND the promotion are on the line! Ms. Mackelroy and Fame N. Fortunes are putting everything on the line! If they win, they take the titles AND Moe Regional Wrestling is no more! But if they lose, then Ms. Mackelroy is barred from ever purchasing the company, ever again! Folks, our main event begins, after the break!"

* * *

_**We'll be right back!**_


	6. Main Event! Winner takes all!

_**Main Event – Sue Derek & John Doe (Enju Saion-Ji & Kazuki Araya) vs. Ms. Mackelroy & Fame N. Fortunes (Yamabuki Suou & Fame) for the Moe Regional Wrestling World & Women's Championships AND the Future of the Moe Regional Wrestling Promotion**_

* * *

Sue & John brawl at Fame and Mackelroy, as the bell rang. The referee ran off, avoiding the carnage.

Muddy called, "We're back live, and this, what was supposed to be a handicap match, turned into a huge Tornado Tag Match! And the only way to win is by _Submission_! Whoever taps out, loses everything! And if you're Sue Derek and John Doe, you cannot afford to lose!"

Chet snoozed, as Muddy called, "Sue with Mackleroy with a collar and elbow tie-up, while John Doe takes down Fame N. Fortunes outside the ring! Bedlam here in Moe Regional Wrestling! And the rivalry between Fortunes and John Doe has gotten extremely personal! John Doe, the longest reigning Moe Regional Wrestling World Champion, offers the assistance of his lover, to save Moe Regional Wrestling!"

Sue throws Mackelroy in the turnbuckle, as Mackelroy counters with a barrage to the gut and chest. Mackelroy retreats to outside, and then grabs her briefcase. She slammed Sue with the briefcase, on the head, and Sue drops down. John Doe tackles Fame to the barricade, but Fame grips his neck and slams him through the steel barricade, into the crowd. John Doe was helpless, as he was buried in white folding chairs, marking the promotion's logo. Fame slams a chair onto the back of John Doe, as she was ballistic.

Meanwhile, Mackelroy locks Sue in a Fujikawa Armbar. She shouted to surrender, but Sue cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She broke free, and delivered a lethal left hook to her solar plexus, and then lifts her high, into a suplex. Sue grapples Mackelroy down, delivering a Rear Naked Choke. Mackelroy shouted, "NO! NOOOOO!"

Fame entered the ring and broke up the hold. Fame grabbed Sue by the neck and giggled evilly, "Hahahahahaha!"

Fame chokeslammed her down to the ground, as Mackelroy cackled, "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Fame chokeslammed her again, and then Mackelroy grips Sue's head, performing a Cobra Clutch. She cried, "IT'S MINE! SAY IT! MINE! **MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**"

Sue hollered, "NEVER!"

Muddy yelled, "OH MY GOD! Sue Derek is taking a severe beating, but she refuses to surrender!"

Mackelroy continues to tighten the hold, as she screamed, "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sue hollered, as she tried to break free.

Fame broke her up, and then cackled, "You're not done? Well, we'll do it for you."

She lifted her up and powerslammed her to the ground. Fame grabbed her hair and pulled her up. The referee shouted to let go of the hair, but Fame glared at the referee, and she ran away, crying.

"OH! And Chip Cutter runs away to the crowd! Fame N. Fortunes' evil glare intimidates almost anybody!" Muddy called.

Chet said, "Uh, question: Who's afraid of Fame, other than John Doe?"

"Everybody else, I believe." Muddy said, "Sue Derek is in big trouble, and John Doe is buried within the chairs of the crowd! This is madness! Sue Derek is going to lose everything!"

Chet fell asleep, "Wake me when it's over. Zzz… … … Zzz… … …"

Fame throws Sue into the corner, as Mackelroy kicks her in the gut, five times. She stomps down on Sue Derek's body and roared, "YOU! CAN'T! WIN! YOU! DIRTY! GIRL! YOU! MAKE! ME! SICK! SICK! SICK-SICK-SICK-SICK-SICK!"

She calmed down, as she said to Fame, "Finish her! She'll give up!"

Fame lifts her up and prepares a Tombstone Piledriver. But Sue got out of the piledriver and delivered a low blow to Fame.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOW BLOW TO FORTUNES!" Muddy cried. "Uhhhhhh… Does Fame have _any _geni-, you know what? Never mind!"

Fame drops to her knees, as Mackelroy tackles her down. Sue Derek and Ms. Mackelroy began a beatdown of punches, as they roll around the floor, fighting for their lives. But they are aware that the only way to win is by _Submission ONLY_. Mackelroy threw Sue off her body, and spears her down. She chokes her with a crossface hold, as Sue cried out, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fame slowly recovered, as she went to the corner. She ripped off the top turnbuckle pad, exposing some steel. Fame called to Mackelroy, "Ms. Mackelroy! HERE!"  
They lifted Sue up, as she was feeling groggy. They threw her to the exposed corner, but Sue blocked it and pushed aside BOTH evil owners. She swept Fame off her feet, and landed a swift kick to Mackelroy, followed by a Jumping DDT, and then finishes with a Senton on her chest. Sue roared, as she grabbed Mackelroy by the legs and signals to the fans.

"This is it, guys! Sue Derek is about to finish off Ms. Mackelroy with the Figure Four Leglock!" Muddy called. "This is it!"

Sue performed a Figure Four, but Mackelroy shoves her off, before she could lock it in. Fame grabs Sue by the neck and chokeslammed her to the ground.

"OHH! CHOKESLAM STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Muddy called, "I believe that this is all over!"

Fame signals the slit gesture to the neck, preparing for the Tombstone Piledriver. She lifted her high and slammed her to the ground, head-first. Mackelroy cackled, as she cheered, "WE WIN! WE WIN! MOE REGIONAL IS GONE FOREVER! AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Chip Cutter called, "Uhhhhh, not quite, Ms. Mackelroy."

Fame asked, "Come again?"

She stammered, "Uh, Su-su-sue can only lose, via submission. You have to make her tap out or surrender, or else the match will continue, until she wakes up."

Mackelroy cried, "AAAGAH! DAMN MY RULES! I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT THE MATCH MUST END WITH A WINNER, AFTER WE HUMBLE AND HUMILIATE HER! HOW IS THIS FAIR?"

Muddy cried, "I don't believe it! Ms. Mackelroy, hoisted by her own rules! There is no ref stoppage, Ms. Mackelroy! Sue Derek has to surrender! She can't surrender, if she's out cold!"

Ms. Mackelroy slapped her face and then locked her in a Cobra Clutch, again. She cried, "SAY IT NOW! SAY IT! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

John Doe emerged from the crowd, as he charged at Fame. Fame bounces off the ropes, and He launches a barrage of fists to Fame. He cried, "This is for Bones Justice! This is for my father! And this is for my girlfriend!"

He threw Fame into the corner, as John Doe points at Fame. He stomps onto Mackelroy, as she groans, "PTOO!" and then flies toward Fame with a Running Splash. Fame was squashed by the corner, and drops to her knees. Mackelroy let go of Sue, as she went after John Doe. Fame was grounded in the corner, as Mackelroy starts to tug at his hair. Sue Derek was out cold, as Fame was slowly getting up. Fame approaches a downed Sue, and grabs her by the face. John Doe throws her off his back and slams her faced down, and then locks in a Camel Clutch with the right knee to the back. Mackelroy cried in pain, as she was trying to break free, but Fame kicked him off her, with Sue in her hands. Sue suddenly comes to, and kicks Fame in the gut. She slams her down with a facebuster, and starts pounding away on her face. Mackelroy pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, and proceeded to handcuff John Doe to the ropes.

"OH NO! Unfair tactics again! Ms. Mackelroy has John Doe trapped! Sue Derek's all alone!"

She grinned, "Now-."

John smiled, "Now, you're screwed."

He slinked off, as Ms. Mackelroy handcuffed herself to the ropes. She cried, "JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!"

Muddy cried, "Unbelievable! John Doe outsmarted The Bookie! No wonder he's our Moe Regional Champion!"

He kicked at Fame, as Mackelroy shrieked, "FAME! FAAAAAAAAAAAAME!"

Fame went to her, but John Doe dropkicked her in the back, and then landed onto the exposed turnbuckle, knocking her out.

"OUCH! AND TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY! JOHN DOE HAS STOPPED FAME N. FORTUNES!"

Mackelroy shouted, "DAMN YOU! RELEASE ME! HELP ME!"

John Doe flipped her off, and then locked in the STF.

"And John Doe with his STF Finisher! The move that won him the title! Chip Cutter is in the ring, as Sue Derek is coming to!"

Fame was resisting the pain, as Sue Derek starts beating down Ms. Mackelroy. Fame was struggling to break out of the hold, but was slowly fading.

"Fame N. Fortunes is fading and passing out, but to no avail! She has to surrender! That's the rule!" Muddy cried.

John Doe let go, as he said to Sue, "You do it. Let Mackelroy watch the despair she'll earn!"

Mackelroy sneered, "Oh, you think you got me, eh? Well, guess what?"

She uncuffed herself and cried, "I STILL HAD THE KEYS TO THE CUFFS!"

She tackled down Sue Derek, as Fame grabbed onto John Doe, into a bearhug. Mackelroy locks in a sleeper hold, as she cried, "FAME! FINISH HIM! SHE HAS TO SURRENDER!"

Fame locks in the chokeslam, and lifts him up high. But he counters and leaps over, and sweeps her down, locking in the STF, once more. Mackelroy let go of the hold, but Sue Derek clasped onto the neck of The Bookie, in a cobra clutch!

"OH! AND SUE DEREK GIVES MS. MACKELROY A TASTE OF HER OWN MEDICINE! COBRA CLUTCH LOCKED IN!"

Both Fame and Bookie were locked, and then they slammed their hands onto the chests. Fame slams the mat, and Bookie slaps her chest, signaling the tap out.

Chip Cutter cried, "IT'S OVER! RING THE BELL!"

Muddy shrieked, "**IT'S ALL OVER! JOHN DOE AND SUE DEREK SAVED **_**MOE REGIONAL WRESTLING**_**!**"

The announcer called, "The winners of the match, and STILL _Moe Regional Wrestling World Champion and Women's Champion, John Doe and Sue Derek!_"

Chip raised the arms of John and Sue, as Muddy cried, "IT'S OVER! A MIRACLE HAS BEEN MADE IN MOE REGIONAL WRESTLING! THE POWER COUPLE OF JOHN DOE AND SUE DEREK HAVE ENDED MS. MACKELROY'S EVIL PLANS, AND MOE REGIONAL WRESTLING IS SAVED!"

John and Sue hugged, as Mackelroy crawled out of the ring and roared, "DANG IT! NO!"

She sobbed, as she carried Fame away. Ms. Mackelroy walked off, without looking back. Her evil plans were foiled. Muddy Waters cheered, "And this promotion has a future, ladies and gentlemen! Our champions have ended Ms. Mackelroy and Fame N. Fortunes' evil plans!" Chet woke up and moaned, "Eh? What happen?"

John and Sue smiled, as John winked, "I got your back, baby."

They share a kiss, as Muddy smiled, "Yep! Love and teamwork triumphs on this day! From all of us in _Moe Regional Wrestling, _we say thank you to you, John Doe, and to you, Sue Derek! Our saviors of the promotion from the evil Miss Mackelroy The Bookie!"

They continued to celebrate, holding the titles high, as Muddy concluded, "Anna, can you believe in miracles? You must be very excited! We get to have our jobs saved!"

Chet muttered, "W'ever."

Lynn Bobski is interviewing Mackelroy, "Miss Mackelroy, an amazing match, but not what you expected! The Miracle of 1987, and it happens here in _Moe Regional Wrestling_, my god, this really eats you alive, did it?"

Mackelroy sobbed, as she snarled, "This … This isn't over. I may have lost control of Moe Regional Wrestling, but I will return! Someday! Because, yes, I OWN everything else! And they cannot take it away from me! The Miracle of 1987? Oh, no. It's no miracle. It's a prelude of war! Enjoy your _Summer of Love_, Sue Derek! I WILL HAVE _**MY**_ REVENGE!"

She leaves with Fame, as Lynn called, "Well, folks, I said it best, _The Miracle of '87! Moe Regional Wrestling _is saved, thanks to our World Champion and Women's Champion! Pure chaos out there, as fans are going wild for their heroes! The Bookie tucks her tail and leaves, but this is far from over for these two! Anna, back to you in the studio! Good lord!"

* * *

Anna said, "Yes, folks. _The Miracle of '87._ John Doe and Sue Derek, they saved Moe Regional Wrestling from the EVIL Bookie, Miss Mackelroy, and her silent business partner, Fame N. Fortunes. We salute you, our champions, and we salute you, to all our fans in _Moe Regional Wrestling_. With all the pageantry and action out of the way, we press on.  
Next week, we will have our long-awaited showdown between Lex Ferbson and Jad2Badd, as they _finally _go head-to-head, in a battle between _former _tag team partners! Plus, we are going to decide the two teams to face off in the _Moe Regional Wrestling Tag Team Tournament, _to determine the NEW _Moe Regional Wrestling Tag Team Champions_! And finally, the contract signing between Big Bertha and The Bee Creature, for the ownership of Big Bertha's farm, coming this August for _Summer Breakout '87! _That's next week! For our entire crew, Lynn Bobski, Muddy Waters, and Chet Cheddercheese, I'm Anna B. Ionica! Goodnight, and Godspeed!"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Back to the New Day, as they finished watching the video.

(Big E): HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! Aw, man, did you see that? You don't see action like that, anymore!

(Xavier): Yeah, but it feels like I recognize a lot of those people, though.

(Kofi): Yeah, they did look kinda familiar, didn't they?

Big E ejects the tape, as Kofi & Xavier asks about the characters. He said, "Well, of course, you probably grew up watching them, but you didn't know that you were watching them at the time.

(Kofi): No… I think I know them.

Big E pulls out the tape, but the tape was wrinkled and curled up, chewed up inside the VCR. He complained, "AWWWW, MAN!"

(Xavier): What happened?

(Big E): THE PLAYER ATE MY TAPE!

(Xavier): It's not that big of a deal.

(Big E): What do you mean?!

(Xavier): Well, look, like, we can find it for you somewhere.

(Big E): HOW?

(Xavier): _*sighs* _E… You can find anything on the internet.

(Kofi): Yeah, man. For better or for worse.

(Xavier): Look, lemme just log on, we'll search this virtual universe, and I'm sure that we'll find if for you, somewhere. And then, also, there's nothing better than a trip to the future.

(Kofi): That's true.

(Big E): I guess.

Kofi comforts Big E, as he said, "Hey, man! It's gonna be alright."

"We'll find it." Xavier added, "_Everything _is on the internet."

The New Day leaves, as they head off to search the internet, hopefully to find a replacement for the VHS tape that was destroyed. And hopefully, they will find what they are looking for. But that's another story.

_**Miz-K NOTE: **__Foreshadowing!_

* * *

_**CAST**_  
_**Enju Saion-Ji as Sue Derek**_  
_**Yamabuki Suou as Miss Mackelroy**_

_**Cy Tokakushi as Anna B. Ionica**_  
_**Mari Hanao as Lynn Bobski**_  
_**Aoi Asahina as Muddy Waters**_  
_**Mashiro as Chet Cheddercheese**_

_**Kazuki Araya as John Doe**_  
_**Kyoko Kirigiri as White-Out Jane Doe**_  
_**Myu Momochi as Jack-Lynn Hyde**_  
_**Dark Myu as Carrie Black**_  
_**Haruko Haruhara as Brit**_  
_**Ayame Kajou as Criss**_  
_**Hatsune Miku as Tik**_  
_**Megurine Luka as Tok**_  
_**Kikuko Hattori as Kari Kamikaze**_  
_**Meiko Makino as She-Babe**_  
_**Lily Fuma as Bee Creature**_  
_**Bubbles of PPGZ as Miyako Air**_  
_**Fame as Fame N. Fortunes**_

_**Kirara Himeno as Referee Chip Cutter**_  
_**Setsuna Tojo as Big Bertha**_  
_**John Spicer as Melvin Wembley**_  
_**Elly Fuma as Lex Ferbson**_  
_**Kurenai Kato as Jad2Badd**_

_**Waluigi as The Paid Impersonator**_  
_**The New Day as themselves**_

_**Moe Regional Wrestling is a parody of Southpaw Regional Wrestling, owned by WWE**_

_**Moe Ninja Girls, Danganronpa, Vocaloids and others are owned by their respective owners.**_  
_**Only Meiko Makino is owned by me, and Fame is owned by IcebatofValikinRR2B8**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
